


I cried writing this

by Jojos_bizarre_memes



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack Fic, Diavolo is mentioned, M/M, im sorry, so is bruno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojos_bizarre_memes/pseuds/Jojos_bizarre_memes
Summary: I’m sorry this is a crack fic I wrote for a friend





	I cried writing this

“Remember doppio, you cant let anyone figure out why you are here, or you’ll be in danger”, 

“I understand boss, I’m already at the coliseum”. Doppio rolled his eyes as the boss hung up without so much as a goodbye. He continued to walk down the street, he spotted the traitors in battle with the bosses freak duo. Doppio took a map out of his bag as an easy and innocent excuse to avoid contact. In all honesty he was afraid of the ex doctor, he’s done some pretty fucked up things...even for doppios standards. 

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he was grabbed out of the crowd. He stood there in shock and confusion as he felt himself pressed against man, gripping his face and thigh from behind. Things started becoming more clear as he hear the man say something in an angry slur 

“Don’t come any closer or ill turn this guy to mud”. Doppios attention then focused to another man standing in front of him. He was a tall man with a white spotted suit and black hair. His stomach dropped when he recognized the man. Bruno Buccellati, panic filled doppio as he saw the traitor look between him and the coliseum. Shit he knows, Doppio was almost ready to cry when Bruno took a deep breath. 

“I-I’m really sorry sir, this is to save Italy” and used his stand to disappear into the ground. 

“SHIT!” The man who had been holding him gripped doppio tighter out of frustration, causing the boy to squeak. This seemed to have surprised the man, as he immediately let go and jumped back. Doppio hasn’t even noticed that he was leaning on the man until he fell over, after being freed. He turned around to look at the stranger while subtly scooting backwards. The man was slim but still fit, and he would be fairly tall if we wasn’t slouching so intensely. His body was almost completely covered by a brown jumpsuit looking outfit, though doppio could fill see his pretty purple eyes. He must have stared a little too long because soon the tall man was hovering over him on all fours.

“What the fuck are you looking at kid” said the man doppio has now recognized as secco.

“Eek n-nothing... I s-should be going now” doppio quickly responded, trying to avoid eye contact.

“Wait” secco grabbed doppios arm before he could grab his hat, “you sound oddly familiar”. Doppio froze up ‘shit he knows’. Suddenly doppios panic was quickly replaced with shock as he fell something long and wet trail up his cheek. “Agh” he instinctively tried to push away but was stopped by seccos strong grip. “Wait a second” secco narrowed his eyes, and doppios heart dropped in his chest, “you’re part of the passione arnt you”. Doppio almost couldn’t speak. despite his act,secco was surprisingly intelligent.

“Ahaha what are you talking about” he tried to play it all off as a misunderstanding but secco obviously didn’t fall for it.

“Don’t fucking move”, secco moved in closer to doppios face, causing the smaller man to blush, “how do I know you won’t attack me or rat me out to the boss?” “I uh...” doppio was is such shock and his head was so fuzzy he couldn’t think of any answer or excuses he could use, and he was in no position to get in a fight with this guy. Without thinking doppio grabbed the edge of Oasis by seccos noes and pulled it down just enough that doppio could quickly give secco a quick kiss. instinctively he lingered there for a bit so secco could adjust to the shock. Doppio honestly did not know what he was expecting but as soon as he was gonna pull back and run secco started to kiss back. Doppio opened his lips slightly, allowing secco to move his inhumanly long tongue into his mouth. He moaned as he let secco explore his mouth, ‘he tastes like sugar’ doppio noted. He pulled back for a second to catch his breath but secco was quickly back on his lips. Secco was a lot more skilled with his tongue then doppio but he was doing his best to keep up. Suddenly a loud ringing came from doppios bag. He quickly pulled alway and reached in the bag and answered the call, 

“ah moshi moshi”. 

“DOPPIO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING BRUNO IS ALMOST TO COLISEUM” ‘shit’ Doppio grabbed his stuff and started to run in the direction of the coliseum, using his hat to cover his bright red face.


End file.
